1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to an apparatus for transmitting and receiving signals in a radio frequency system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This description is intended to provide a technical background about the present embodiment, but it does not constitute the prior art.
The general method of transmitting and receiving signals using a radio frequency system is as follows. A signal received by an antenna is filtered through a band-pass filter, and then the band signal is amplified by a low noise amplifier. The signal amplified by the low noise amplifier is transformed into a fixed intermediate frequency by a frequency-down mixer. The fixed intermediate frequency output from the mixer is transformed into a baseband frequency by the frequency-down mixer to be thereby received, or the baseband frequency is transformed into the intermediate frequency and then into a frequency of a band signal by a frequency-up mixer to be thereby transmitted.
Such a transmitting/receiving apparatus can be normally operated in a typical mobile communication system, for example, the fourth generation (4G) communication system, because the typical mobile communication system utilizes signals of a bandwidth that can be processed by an apparatus, such as access points (AP) or terminals, which is connected with a receiver. However, the next generation mobile communication system, i.e., the fifth generation (5G) mobile communication system, uses signals of a super-high bandwidth that cannot be processed by the apparatus connected with the receiver, so complete transmission/reception of signals cannot be guaranteed in the next mobile communication environment. In addition, apparatuses such as access points (AP) or terminals for transmitting signals through a transmitter use the bandwidth that is used in the typical mobile communication system, such as the 4G communication system, as well. Therefore, the typical transmitting/receiving apparatus cannot make good use of the next generation (5G) mobile communication system that has a super-high bandwidth.